


Cool motive, still murder [podfic]

by onelonelystory



Series: The Continuing Adventures of the Nine-Nine (podficced) [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Brooklyn Nine-Nine inspired, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelonelystory/pseuds/onelonelystory
Summary: “Josten, please keep an eye on Kevin,” Wymack said. “He's gonna say something stupid and get himself punched.”“Sure,” replied Neil absently. “I'd love to see Kevin get punched.”“Try again,” said Wymack.Neil looked up from his computer screen and blinked owlishly. “I... will stop Kevin from getting punched?” he guessed.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: The Continuing Adventures of the Nine-Nine (podficced) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Cool motive, still murder [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gluupor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cool motive, still murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454238) by [gluupor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor). 



> please check out the original here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454238  
> and the full series here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/926220

[Cool motive, still murder by gluupor](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-et-a-PdBl43bVKroYs7G6RZROXRMSpu/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I missed last week, I forgot to plan for Thanksgiving.  
> I wasn't able to do Andrew's voice properly this week (alas, my poor voice was strained yelling at kids at work) but I think I made up for it with Nicky?  
> Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
